It's the little things that count
by LoopedInTheLoops
Summary: Dimitri glanced at her miserably. He hardly ever looked at her. This was mostly because she took his breath up every time he had the misfortune to look at her. He found himself choking desperately and gasping for air.
1. Chapter 1

Please please please review if you have read this. I would really appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>** mother's duty**

Janine POV

I don't spend much time with Rose, but when I do, the experience is usually unforgettable.

Mostly, I remember pain. Lots and lots of it.

Just like the time I dropped her off at the academy and she was pleading with me, "Mummy, please don't leave me here. I'll get scared." It broke my heart but I just looked at her and let go of her hand.

And I don't think that she has ever forgiven me for doing that.

And it's killing me, to know that I didn't do my duty as a mother.

* * *

><p>Review! Now!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I've been getting really few reviews for this. Do you guys not like it?

* * *

><p><strong>Pent Up Frustration<strong>

Third Person POV

Rose and Dimitri stared at each other from across the room. One sat on the chair, fidgeting uncomfortably while the other just looked calmly ahead.

They haven't said a word for hours.

Finally, Rose had had enough. Without a single glance at Dimitri, she got up and left, slamming the door behind her.

Dimitri ran a hand over his hair, sighing miserably. So, it had happened, like almost every other.

Dragging his feet, he sat in front of the door Rose had just slammed, settling on the floor.

On the other side of the door, Rose sat there too.

In complete silence, they did not move a muscle and focused on the sound of the other's breathing.

After every fight, reassurance was desperately needed.

* * *

><p>Review, please? with sugar on the top? And most importantly, Dimitri?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Too good**

Third person POV

Rose brushed her hand across the contours of Dimitri's face, her eyes swallowing the beauty of his features hungrily. It seemed as if she was memorizing every line and curve of his face.

After all, she didn't know when he would decide that he didn't deserve her and left her again.

Dimitri glanced at her miserably. He hardly ever looked at her. This was mostly because she took his breath up every time he had the misfortune to look at her. He found himself choking desperately and gasping for air.

It didn't help that she was so damn gorgeous and all that.

He knew that she deserved much better than him.

But… no one ever really complains about what is too good for them, do they?

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This is dedicated to XxDeadlyBlackRosexX who just made my day. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friend<strong>

Lissa POV

We're in the library and Rose is sitting at the window seat, her expression so melancholy, my heart aches for her.

I wonder what she's seeing. A world without Dimitri? Life without meaning?

I'm so used to thinking of Rose as my rock that sometimes I forget that she's human too.

I can never imagine what's going on in her head. The grief she has of losing Dimitri is one that I cannot conceive. That is a fact which destroys me.

Somehow, she can always manage to be there for me while all I can do is watch while her heart breaks into a million pieces.

What kind of best friend am I?

* * *

><p>This isn't the best but i still hope that you'll review. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I hope this lives up to your expectations... If so, review!

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody<strong>

Adrian POV

Occasionally, I wake up and wonder why I'm doing this to myself.

It's not like I'm ugly or something. I could get any girl I wanted. I'm rich. Girls would kill to be in my bed. I'm a royal moroi and the queen's nephew. What more could a girl want. Seriously.

So, why the hell is happening to me?

I'm lying in misery and feeling all sorry for myself, the days pass meaninglessly when I swear that there's no tomorrow.

And then I get up and get out. I immediately realize why I'm in this situation.

If I can't have her, I won't have anybody at all.

* * *

><p>Please please please review and i'll update even faster.:D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm amazing, aren't i? LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Unbeknownst<strong>

Unbeknownst to Dimitri, Rose lies awake every night to feel the movement of his chest, to listen to the sound of him breathing and finally, just to relish in his presence because she's scared that he might disappear any moment.

That's why she hardly gets enough sleep.

Unbeknownst to Rose, Dimitri lies awake every night to feel her body against his chest, to see the strands of her hair moving in the slight breeze and finally, just to relish in her presence because he's scared that she might disappear any moment.

That's why he hardly gets enough sleep.

What a comfortable bed, and yet nobody is sleeping in it.

* * *

><p>How sweet! I just 3 Dimitri and Rose. Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I love Abe ~~~~ Don't you?

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson<strong>

How to be a good mobster by Abe Mazur

Have a striking appearance, in an attempt to be memorable (Look at me, for an example)

Do not curse. Cursing is not cool. Cursing makes you look like a gangster, something which we are not. We are civilized people and are not uncouth.

Have good vocabulary. It is not cool when you're lost for words and have to repeat yourself. The person instantly loses all fear of you.

Always threaten. Never do what you threaten. Dangling the idea in front of the person is far more constructive and instills fear more quickly.

Have plenty of bodyguards beside you. It shows that you're rich and can do anything you want, which is extremely cool.

* * *

><p>Review, baby, review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

i am so so so sorry for my late update. I've been busy lately. but now i'm free. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hair (Part 1)<strong>

"I cut my hair"

"Don't move. I'm coming immediately."

Barely a few seconds later, Lissa burst into Rose's room. Shocked into silence, she just stared at the petite girl in front of her and blinked. The image refused to register in her mind.

There Rose sat, staring blankly at the wall before her, with her hair cropped into a bob. It wasn't that she looked bad or anything. She just looked … different.

Lissa approached Rose silently. Her best friend looked untouchable and yet fragile at the same time, as if she was fragile and might break with a single touch.

"Why did you do it, Rose? You loved your hair."

"So did Dimitri, Lissa, so did he."

At that moment, Lissa understood.

By cutting her hair, Rose was cutting away their link, the reminder of a love that was once there but was now gone.

Turning away, Lissa wept for the two star crossed lovers.

* * *

><p>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for every chapter. It would really help me if i knew what you liked or didn't like.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hee hee. This isn't my best yet :( but it's also not one of my worst. I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hair (Part 2)<strong>

"Rose cut her hair"

"Where is she?"

Lissa told him and said, "If you hurry, you still might catch her."

Dimitri had never moved so fast in his entire life. Pulling his hair into a ponytail at the nape of the neck, he dashed out of the room, not even bothering to lock the room behind him.

He skidded to a stop the moment he saw her walking on the sidewalk, her head bent down and covering her eyes. She looked so vulnerable then that it made his heart ache.

Just then, Rose lifted her eyes to meet his. Neither of them moved nor breathed. It seemed like the both of them were afraid that if they made a big enough action, or said a word, the other would notice his/her presence and leave.

It hurt Dimitri to know that their relationship had deteriorated to such a level.

Dimitri noticed that short hair had made Rose's facial features seem more prominent in the daylight and that made her more beautiful than ever. Her eyes became the most arresting feature on her face and Dimitri was mesmerized by them.

Dimitri realised that he liked short hair on his Roza.

* * *

><p>Review...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hee hee. I decided to be nice today and update cause i felt guilty. :) I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Chance<strong>

Tasha Ozera had always harboured feelings for Dimitri Belikov.

Ever since she was a teenager, she had had a terrible crush on him. As she grew up, her feelings developed and she began to fancy herself in love with him.

When she had obtained the scar that destroyed her looks, she began to lose hope that he would ever feel the same way towards her. Then, she realised that he didn't seem to care.

She started to believe that Dimitri would return her feelings.

However, one day, she decided to visit her nephew in the academy, knowing that Dimitri would be there. She told herself that this would be the time she confessed her feelings to him and he would tell how much he loved her.

And then the inevitable happened: Tasha saw Rose and Dimitri within ten feet of each other.

The electricity between them, the tension in the air and the way he looked at her whenever he thought nobody was looking convinced her that she was too late and did not have a chance in the world.

Dimitri would never love her the way he did Rose.

* * *

><p>Just so you know, the last 2 chapters happened after the "love fades, mine has" thing, which explains the dddistance you felt between the both of them.<p>

Review. Pretty please...

and i'll update faster, i swear.


	11. Chapter 11

I kinda like this one, if you excuse me for saying it.

If you agree with me, _review. _thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Storm <strong>

It's raining really heavily outside.

Suddenly, Rose feels the urge to just stand in the middle of the road and feel the rain against her skin. No, she's not mad and she's not a lunatic. She just feels really depressed and needs to affirm her being alive by feeling the rain pelt on her skin relentlessly.

Rose listens to herself and runs out into the rain. She gets drenched almost immediately and her clothes cling to her figure like a second skin.

After a while, her body starts to get numb with the cold. Rose doesn't exactly care. In fact, it feels exhilarating; it made her feel like she was in control of her life, like nothing else ever did.

As if he heard her thoughts, Dimitri appears with an umbrella of all things. Not two umbrellas, just one.

He holds the umbrella out in front of him, shielding his Roza but exposing himself.

Rose is extremely irritated by his behaviour and steps out from the shelter Dimitri has so kindly provided. He follows her, stepping forward.

This curious procession continues until Rose has had enough. With an exasperated glance aimed at Dimitri, she goes back into her dormitory, dripping water all over the walkway.

Dimitri hurries after her, deathly afraid that she would slip on the puddles or even worse, catch a cold.

* * *

><p>What's your favourite chapter so far?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm tired so i shan't say much. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Different Kinds of Devastating<strong>

It's one kind of devastating when you realise that you would probably never know your father and your mother is the only pillar supporting you.

It's another type of devastating when you found out that your pillar of strength would be leaving you to guard a stranger who was probably more important to your mother than you.

It's one other sort of devastating when you feel so awfully happy about making a few friends out of all the hostile faces that stare at you.

It simply feels devastating when you gather that all you can get out of this entire fiasco is pain, when you put your heart and soul into protecting your best friend.

It's a completely different kind of devastating when you comprehend that everything that you had worked for so far is crashing down on you and that the person you fought to save desperately didn't appreciate it.

In a mere eighteen years, Rose can say that she had experienced all levels of devastating in her life.

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

LOL. I think this one is the longest i've ever written.

A certain somebody said write too much angst so i decided to give this a shot.

Anyone else think that writing is therapeutic?

* * *

><p><strong>Car Wash<strong>

"Our school needs to raise funds. Does anybody have any suggestions?" Headmistress Kirova announced into the microphone, her voice booming in the hall.

The place was filled with people, ranging from students to guardians; the entire population of St. Vladimir's Academy was there.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Dimitri was situated mere feet away from Adrian, causing the latter to send glares in his direction every few seconds and mutter "cradle robber" under his breath.

Silence reigned in the hall for minutes before some horny bastard screamed, "CAR WASH!" the student populace broke into whispers and they started discussing the possibility, highly excited.

Adrian's face lighted up immediately and he clapped enthusiastically, showing his approval for the idea. However, Dimitri's expression froze and he seemed almost green at the thought.

Before the concept could take root in the higher levels of authority, Dimitri whispered in Adrian's ear, "You know this means girls in bikinis, right?"

"Are you serious, you're asking me that question? Girls in bikinis equals to me having free eye candy for a whole day without doing anything!" Adrian replied, giving Dimitri an incredulous look.

"No, you mistake my meaning. A car wash means that _Rose_ will be in a _bikini_ for _every guy_ to look at." He emphasized, shooting Adrian a meaningful look.

Adrian's eyes widened, finally understanding. Without a second thought, he shot up from his seat and exclaimed, "NO! No car wash! I'll donate all the money you want, just no car wash!"

Satisfied, Dimitri continued to lean back on the wall.

* * *

><p>Review if you think that this is ok!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

YAY! I finally updated!

ok, so this is my version of what should have happened then.

I realise that i haven't done a disclaimer for this story so here it is:

**Disclaimer: don't own just love.**

This is dedicated to minorxcrisis who supports me in all things. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a time<strong>

Once upon a time, Rose was happy. That was until she met a certain Dimitri Belikov. True, her life was not perfect but she was contented. Although her mother was hardly in it, she had Lissa, her best friend, and that was all she though she needed.

Keyword being thought.

She guessed that she had only herself to blame. When Rose loved someone, she loved with her heart and soul, never looking back. She would not stop, even if the said person told her that he no longer felt the same way towards her.

Maybe that was why people took so long to get over love affairs. It wasn't the pain that they were getting over, it was the love.

That puts everything in perspective, doesn't it?

* * *

><p>Two days ago…<p>

"I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."

Rose stared at him in disbelief, her eyes widening. Of course, it made sense that he would not want her. It was not just about the Strigoi fiasco. Sooner or later, he would have realised that she was just a child and did not deserve him. Something in her broke at that very moment and anybody could see the evidence in her eyes. She felt lost, as if she was not really connected to the world and was just linked by a very thin thread.

She blinked back tears and steeled herself.

Rose just needed one more thing before she could go break down in her room.

Approaching Dimitri, who looked like he had just swallowed something really bitter, in other words horror-stricken, her voice was vulnerable as she said, "Kiss me one last time, Dimitri, like you really mean it."

Despite being slightly taken aback, he nodded, leaning towards her. Their lips touched caressingly in an intimate gesture lost throughout the centuries. The kiss was chaste, and yet it meant more than anything they had ever done before.

It wasn't exactly a goodbye, it was more like Dimitri's way of saying he was sorry but he had to do it. He realised then that there was nobody in this world he loved more than his Roza and he would never love another person as he did her.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I'll remember what we had for as long as I shall live." Tilting her head slightly to meet his eyes, she turned to live.

So would I, Roza, Diitri thought, so would I.

* * *

><p>Oh and if you liked this, click on my profile and read my other stories too!<p>

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

What can i say? I'm a melodramatic person . *shrugs*

This is for Tsukiko0.0chan who persuaded me to upload this. :)

Disclaimer: blah blah blah down't own

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbreak <strong>

Harsh words, violent gestures,

One hand running through his hair.

Frustration, irritation, raised voices,

Tears streaming down both cheeks.

Raindrops pelt down relentlessly

On the glass windowpanes.

Flashes of lightning, thunder rumbles,

Stormy grey clouds dominate the sky.

She senses it even before it arrives,

Bracing herself for the final blow.

He looked her in the eyes.

A whisper. "It's over."

Already halfway out the door,

He walks out, leaving behind

The pieces for her to pick up.

Her world comes crashing down.

With those words, the organ

Beating valiantly in her chest

Shatters into a million pieces.

The pain threatens to overcome her.

Red, scarlet, crimson.

Her heart bleeds,

She has no control over it.

Blood oozing out of the cracks.

Utterly defenseless, it did not

Stand a chance against the

Words that made every promise,

Every vow null and void.

She cries out, wanting the pain to end.

She'll do anything if it would help.

It feels like drowning in saltwater.

Impossible, but somehow happening.

Somewhere out there,

His heart is being torn apart too.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! cause it would mean a lot to me. :D<p> 


End file.
